the fight for forever
by Twifanatic12
Summary: The tension between the cullens and the volturi intensifies. Renesmee goes to school, and drama between her and jake. Edward and bella get a surprise that shocks the family. Will the cullen family fall? Come find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO, I've decided to start the new story! Thanks to all who reviewed! The others aren't quite on hold, i will still try and update them, but this story will be my main priority. This story has a semi confusing plot line, but i trust that you all can follow along! This story will probably have a lot of cliffhangers.. (: mostly bella/renesmee POV. occasionally jacob or Edward. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: bella POV

It was a typical day in the Cullen household. Everyone was doing their own thing. Carlisle was at the hospital working, esme was in the kitchen cleaning up from lunch. I could hear the bristles scrub against the dishes, and i could hear her humming quietly to herself... in the living room, where i currently was, Emmett and Jasper were playing a competitive video game, and jasper was obviously winning- Emmett would growl in frustration after every match.

I could hear rosalie; she was in the garage, performing a tune up on Alice's Porsche. I could hear the wench working, and i heard Edward huff in impatience; rosalie had made him act as a Jack, since Emmett was busy and had refused her. I could imagine the look of impatience On his beautiful face.

Alice was zipping around the house, skipping in and out every few minutes. She had been hiding something from Edward recently. She had papers and blueprints in her arms as she danced through this time, and out of curiosity, i tried using my perfect vision to see what her plans were... "Don't even try it, bella!" she snapped, and she yanked the papers up towards her chest. Emmett and jasper chuckled at my attempt and continued playing. I sat back onto the couch, defeated.

But, the thing that had my attention most, was renesmee. She was outside with Jacob, playing in the snow. I was listening intently to everything that was happening, all while reading a book that i had read a thousand times, Wuthering Heights. Renesmee was giggling, as the russett wolf shook his fur out. Her laugh had center stage in my mind. It was beautiful, even more so than Edwards. Her growth was still rapid. She was physically 2 but she looked 4. Her bronze ringlets hung half way down her back, and her curls have dropped 3 centimeters in 5 days. I was worried about her, even though i had heard Nahuel's testimony. But, she was beautiful. She was 3 feet tall, and her ivory skin always had a prominent glow to it. She had rosy cheeks, and Edwards favourite; she had my eyes.

Jasper felt my worry about the future, and paused his game. He turned around, and i caught his dark gold eyes. "What's wrong, bella? I can feel your worry." He said. Edward came in through the kitchen and into the living room in 1 second. He took my hands in his, and stared into my eyes. "What has you worried, love?" he asked. Instead of answering, i turned my head, and looked out the door to our daughter, outside with Jacob. Jasper let the topic drop, and resumed his game. Edward followed my gaze. "bella, love, we have forever with her. You saw Nahuel..." he murmured. He picked Me up, and sat down, perching me on his lap. I fisted my hands in his hair, and he fastened his arms around my waist. He stared intently into my eyes, searching for my response to him.

"I know, but they're never going to stop. She will have to live in fear. I don't want that for her." I whispered back. His perfect face hardened, and he stiffened. "we will protect her. Nothing. No one. Will come close to her." he growled in my ear. I shivered, and nodded. I will never lose my daughter. I gripped his face, and kissed him. He kissed back, and threaded his fingers in my hair. Desire creeped in my stomach, and i wanted him. I needed him. I molded my body to his, and our kiss intensified.

Jasper cleared his throat loudly. "oops." I muttered, embarrassed. Edward chuckled. He was running his hand up and down my leg. I shivered. "bella." Jasper warned. "sorry, Jasper." I let renesmee take center stage in my head. I watched her, wadding up a snowball to throw at Jake. I smiled, because Jake was defenseless. Edwards touch was still strong in my vampire mind that could focus on way too many things at once. I stood up. "bella?" Edward asked.

"Let's go play with renesmee and Jake." I exclaimed, And grabbed his hand, pulling him with me out the door. Renesmee squealed, and ran over to us. "are you gonna play with us?" she asked as i picked her up. I smiled, and nodded. "yay!" she said, and pulled Edward and i into a hug. Jake's tongue was hanging out of his mouth in a wolfy grin. He was smiling at renesmees Happiness. She did a backflip out of my arms and landed on her feet.

Jake snuck up really quietly behind her, and nudged her back. She fell into the snow. She got up laughing, already shaping a snowball to launch at jake. I hurried up and threw a snowball at edward. He looked at me as if he didnt expect that out of me. Renesmee and jacob laughed, and soon, edward did, too. Jacob dodged renesmee's snowball, and dropped to the ground. He rolled in the snow, and got up. Jacob trotted up to me, and shook snow all over me. I jumped back, swatting at him, just as i did when i was human. I was hit with a snowball, and i looked up, becuase it didnt come from renesmee or edward. I looked up and saw emmett and jasper standing on the porch. They came down the stairs and joined the game. Jake stood off to the side, watching renesmee laugh and have fun with her family. I walked over to him and stood by him. I watched my beautiful daugther play with my husband and family.

I scratched jakes head, and he started purring. He looked over at me. "you know, im not too happy with your relationship, but i know you can protect her, jake." i told him, while i looked into the familiar black eyes. I caught edwards eye, and i smiled at him. Jake rested his head on my shoulder, and i wrapped my arms around his neck, while holding my breath. I stayed there for a while, content. I remember being more comfortable with him while he was in wolf form. We stayed like that, until renesmee came over and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the battle. "come on, jake!" she squealed. We all picked teams, and emmett persuaded rosalie and alice to come out, and we were having a battle. Everyone was lobbing snowballs, and everyone was dodging them, while laughing and smiling the whole time. Esme sat on the steps, laughing as she watched her children play with her granddaughter. That memory was etched into my brain as one of the best times of my life.

***Three hours later***

I was sitting on edwards lap in the living room. Renesmee fell asleep on jacobs lap, tired out from playing in the snow. Everyone had already changed clothes, and were crowded around in the living room, talking and laughing. Edward, jacob, renesmee, and i were all on the loveseat; me on edwards lap,and nessie on jacobs. Edward was still staring at renesmee. She started twitching in her sleep, and jacob looked down at her worriedly.

"Shes having a nightmare." Edward said. I could guess what her nightmare was about. I shivered. I knelt down in front of jake just as a tear escaped her eye. I wiped it off of her face, and she gripped jacobs shirt. She curled into jacobs chest, and he gripped her tighter. He kissed her head and started rocking slightly. "well done." Edward said to jacob. He had a slight glare on his face, but he couldnt deny what i knew what was in jacobs head; sincerity, care and genuine worry about renesmee. I sat back down on his lap, and threaded my fingers through his. He kissed me quickly, but not before he knocked the un-needed breath out of me.

The laughs and conversations continued in the living room, with my big family that i wouldn't trade for anything.

**A/N: this chapter was mostly a filler, to get it started, and to get a little bit of the whole family in there. And you can see, already, how attatched nessie is to jacob. I hope you enjoyed it,and the drama starts next chapter**!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry its been a little while since i updated, my mom let me come back to West Virginia for a little while, so im catching up with a lot of my friends. That may slow down updates, but i will not give up on this story. Enjoy (:

Chapter 2:RPOV

I awoke several hours after the snow fight, on my fathers lap. His cool fingers were stroking my face, and I guessed I had just been passed to him by jacob, because I could still feel the heat. That must have been what had woken me... "Are you hungry, princess?" he asked, just before my eyes fluttered open. I shook my head no, and stretched. I could hear the laughter and conversation coming from the kitchen; grandma, my mom, Seth... and Jacob. I stood up and stretched once more. I made my way into the kitchen, and walked over to the bar. I jumped up onto my mothers lap and wrapped my arms around her neck.

She kissed my head, and wrapped her arms around me. She continued contributing to the conversation. I thought about sitting on Jacob's lap, but he looked like he was having a little too much fun stuffing his face. My mom was just as good as jacob, though. I nestled my face in the hollow under her chin, still trying to shake off the last of my sleepiness. My father strode through the door, and came over to us. He wrapped his arms around us both, and kissed us both on the head. "My two beautiful girls." he sighed in moms ear. She smiled, and turned her face around to be able to reach his lips. They kissed passionately before mom almost got a little carried away. I tugged on her shirt, hoping to remind her that they werent alone at this particular moment.

"Oops." my mother muttered, and her glorious face smirked.

"Get a room." Jacob uttered as he put his plate in the sink. He came over to us, and opened his arms; an invitation. I smiled, and leapt into them. He held me on his hip, and we faced my parents. My mom was grinning at us, her golden eyes lit up with adoration, and im sure uncle jasper could feel all of her love and happiness radiating out from her. My dad was grimacing, but at least he was half-attempting to be nice.

My mom stood up, and dad wrapped his arms around her waist, as if supporting himself. His chin was resting on her shoulder, and they were whispering to each other so quietly that i couldn't make out what they were saying. After my dad got done whispering to her, my mom's beautiful face turned up into a smile.

"So," Jacob sa id, interrupting my adoration of my parents, whose love was so pure, anyone could see it. "what do you wanna do now?"

I jumped from his arms, and grabbed his hand, tugging him up the wooden stairs, while he sighed dramatically and my parents chuckled. I forced him to play with me, and I really didn't even have to force him. We laughed, and played for the rest of the evening until I started to get a little sleepy. Jacob carried me down the stairs. My parents jolted away from each other, and my mother ran over to me.

"Is she okay? What's wrong?" she said frantically. My father chuckled and walked up to us. "she's fine, love. She's getting tired, and Jacob decided to bring her down so she could say goodnight." he said. He took me from Jacob's arms and held me to his chest. I wrapped myself around him, yawning into his shirt.

"Thank you, jacob, but I think we're going to take her to the cottage tonight. She hasnt slept in her own bed for a few nights." Daddy said. Jacob kissed me on the head, only mumbling a "see you tomorrow, Ness." before heading out the door.

"Is he okay?" mom asked worriedly. I did not really pay attention to his response, as i was falling asleep in my dad's arms. He passed me to my mom, while he told the rest of the family that we were leaving for the night. My mom cradled me with one arm, and held my father's hand with the other. We walked out into the yard, and i was passed to my dad. He slid me onto his back, and i latched myself around him. He flew threw the forest with my mother by his side. The last thing i felt was my dad's cool fingers tucking me into my bed, and my mothers lips kiss my forehead.

I awoke in the morning, before the sun was even fully up in the sky. My room was barely lit by the faint amount of light coming through. I laid there, thinking about whether or not I wanted to go back to sleep or not. I decided i had To use the bathroom before I did anything. I slid off of my bed and made my way into my bathroom. Before I was done, I could hear my parents up and moving around.

I decided to get dressed for the day, and i picked a pretty Orange and red sundress since today was supposed to be decent... I came out of my closet to see my mom already sitting on my bed with my brush in her iron hands. She gently pulled the tangles out of my curls, And it felt marvelous, but i could smell my food, and I was a little hungry. I grabbed my mom's hand and drug her with me into the kitchen. I Sat down in the chair I always sit in for breakfast. My dad placed my f

ood in front of me. I stared in confusion; these weren't eggs... "renesmee, You have to try other foods than just eggs. These are pancakes, try them." I hesitantly picked up my fork and cut a piece off, just as my dad sat down on one of the other midevil-looking chairs And put my mom on his lap.

Jacob walked through the door Just as I put the fork in my mouth. I decided to wait to greet him until I was done eating. I had to admit, it wasn't that bad. But I still preferred eggs so much more. I continued eating them, And I was done in a matter of minutes. I rinsed my plate off in the sink, and walked over to hug Jacob, who was sitting in the chair that was not currently occupied by my parents. He sat me on his lap, and continued conversing with my parents.

I sat there, blankly staring, thinking of a conversation to start with Jacob. And then i thought of something... I pressed my hand to his neck, and thought of us racing through the trees, in search of something so much more appealing than eggs... he gulped. "as long as it's okay with your parents." he said.

My mom looked over questioningly, And Jacob mouthed 'hunting.' My mom then nodded in agreement. "If you want us to, we can go with you." mom added.

"That's okay. We'll be back soon." Jacob declared. I got up and went to give my caring, loving parents a hug before Jacob grabbed my hand and we sped out the door. Jacob let go of my hand, gave me the stern look that I knew meant "stay." Before he ran off through the trees and came back as the russett wolf.

He lowered into a crouch, for me to get on his back, but I shook my head no. I slid into my crouch, and counted down from five on my left hand. We darted through the trees, and let our senses guide us, as we tracked down our prey- a heard of buffalo.

I drained the largest one, And dropped the carcass from my hands once it was dry. Jacob-wolf waited patiently, while disgust was also present on his face. He took my place and tore the flesh from the bison. I approached him slowly, careful not to startle him, to show him that I was going to go hunt down another one of the scattered buffalo. His huge russett head nodded slightly.

We were about fifteen miles from the main cullen house, and I went further out than I should've. I was already out two miles from Jake, but the urge to hunt was propelling me forward. I stopped when I heard rustling from a nearby bush. I couldn't decipher whether or not it was an animal because I was upwind.

I crept closer, And then a huge man came flying through the bush. I screamed and tried to flee, but his vampire speed was too fast, and he caught up with me quickly. I struggled in his arms, kicking and screaming before he clamped his hand over my mouth. He sped off to the highest cliff of La Push. He leaped off the edge, into the ocean, with me still struggling in his arms. I only prayed jacob would come looking for me.

JPOV

renesmee had left to hunt another buffalo over an hour ago. I started panicking. Where was my sweet little girl? I dropped the bison, and started speeding through the green growth. I pushed my muscles harder, faster, following the scent that was the center of my world.

I was so focused on my search, that Seth and Leah's shouting minds became silent roars in the back of my mind. They soon enough gathered what was going on, and they were speeding in my direction, joining me. Leah didn't like the cullens, but she had an attachment to Nessie.

I soon got to the edge of the cliff at La Push. That's where her scent ended. My nessie was somewhere scared, and possibly hurt, maybe even dead. I phased back and collapsed to the forest floor, crying. Leah walked over to me and crouched down. "come on. Crying isn't going to help find her." I nodded and pulled my shorts on, and we ran back to the Cullen house to explain everything, and to begin the search for my renesmee.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long! I got back from west Virginia in the middle of August, and then I had to get situated, and then I started school last week! But, anyways, how do you think Bella will react to Jacob telling her that Renesmee was taken? Let's find out! **

Chapter three: BPOV

Edward and I had been at the main house for a while. We were sitting on the luxurious white loveseat in the open living room. We were laughing and talking to Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Edward had a firm grip on my left hand, and while we were listening to a tale from Jasper's former life, he was playing with the rings on my finger. I could only guess that he was thinking of his mother, Elizabeth Masen. She had been the owner of the beautiful ring on my finger before Edward had given it to me.

I looked up at him. He smiled down at me, My favorite crooked smile, and it reminded me of my blurry, muddled human life. I distinctly remember staring into his liquid topaz eyes, and forgetting how to breathe. Not that my glorious immortal body needed breath, but it still stunned me how beautiful he was. I still wasn't sure how I came to deserve him, and all his glory, but I was eternally grateful. Now I could use the word eternal, and mean it. I had forever with Edward and the thought made me ecstatic.

I had everything I ever wanted. I had never, in my human life, imagined my life how it was now. I never imagined having a child, until I was blessed with Renesmee. She was beautiful and perfect in every single way, and she was mine forever. I love her more than my entire being, along with Edward. They were the reason for my existence. I wouldn't be able to live if they were not in my life anymore. I shuddered at the thought.

Edward rubbed my hand soothingly, because he thought I was disturbed by Jaspers war story, and I wasn't going to tip him off about the real reason, so I just curled into his side, while his hand let go of mine to wrap his arm around me.

I had never imagined having a big family, either. Now that I had it, I couldn't see my life without them. Of course, I had considered them my family long before I was immortal. But now, it was official. I was a Cullen. I smiled at that thought. I looked around the room, at the few of the family members that were in here. I loved each of them, like brothers and sisters, mother and father. Even Rosalie had come around. Ever since Renesmee's birth, just over two years ago, her aversion to me vanished. I even got to have Charlie in my life. Of course, he didn't know the full story. He definitely knew something was up, with me, and Renesmee, but he didn't care to know. As long as we didn't leave him.

I was still listening to Jaspers story, in another part of my mind. But, My thoughts had the center spot. I'm sure Jasper could feel my absolute contentment, my elated Happiness. My life was absolutely perfect, for once. I didn't have sadistic vampires out for me. Ever since that fateful day, nearly two years ago, that was never discussed. My beautiful little girl still had nightmares, and only either Jacob, Edward, or I could stop them.

I had learned to accept the relationship between Jacob and Renesmee. It was bound to happen. I trusted Jacob with her. He made her happy, and vice versa. She was the center of his world, much like mine and Edwards relationship. Edward knew by Jacobs thoughts that he didn't think of Renesmee romantically, and I knew it even without being able to read his mind. But, and he didn't admit it, Edward was only being difficult because he felt like Jacob always tried to take what was his. Edward is by no means selfish, but I was never Jacobs. My heart always belonged to Edward, and always would.

Suddenly Edward tensed. I thought, maybe I accidentally dropped my shield, and he had heard my thoughts. He stood abruptly. I stood up also, and attempted to look into his eyes. Jasper had stopped speaking. Everyone was on alert, even Emmett, who was never serious. Edward was glaring towards the front door, a growl rumbling deep in his chest.

"Edward." I whispered. "what's wrong?" Instead of answering me, he raced out the door, And the whole family sped after him, with me in the lead. We all took defensive positions, not knowing what was happening. Suddenly, he slammed Jacob up against a tree.

"How could you let this happen?" Edward growled. I looked at Jake's face, which was tear stained. I looked around for Renesmee, and didn't see her anywhere near, couldn't smell her, or couldn't hear her heartbeat. My vampire mind caught up with the situation very fast. It wasn't even two seconds since Edward had spoken.

"I didn't mean to" Jacob whispered, more tears escaping. My legs gave way, Edward let Jacob fall, and caught me before I hit the ground. I was sobbing tearlessly, while Edward tried to comfort me.

"Someone tell us what's going on!" Jasper roared, surprising everyone.

"Ask the mutt." Edward said. Everyone looked expectantly at Jacob. Even me; I tried to quiet my sobs. I wanted to know how this monstrosity occurred.

"We were hunting, Renesmee took down the biggest buffalo. While I was eating, she went to go look for another. I thought she was safe... it had been too long, and I went to search for her, following her scent to where she was snuck up on. Somone took her, and the scent stops at one of the cliffs at the edge of the ocean." Jacob explained quietly.

Everyone growled in unison, even Esme, which really really surprised me. Emmett stepped up, with his big arm around Rosalie, who was sobbing quietly. "we've got to hurry. This was a vampire which means he's fast. They could be anywhere now. Yes, it's really upsetting, but we have to find her. Sitting here crying will Do us no good." He said quietly. I nodded, and jolted up, dragging Edward with me.

"Take me to his scent, now." I snarled at Jacob. I was furious, and heart broken. What if we were too late? No. I couldn't let myself think that. Whoever dared to take Renesmee Cullen was going to die. I was going to kill him myself. Jacob nodded and went to phase, coming back as the wolf. He took off and we were all on his heels, with me at the lead; even Edward was trailing behind.

Jacob was running as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough for me. My daughters scent filled my mind, and I raced past Jacob, running in the lead. Edward was trying to keep up, but I was still strong, and compelled forward by my desire to get my daughter back... My desire to kill her captor...

I jolted to a stop when his scent hit me. They all caught up, and stopped too. Edward stepped up, and ripped branches off the bush, passing them around to the whole family, minus Carlisle, who was working. "memorize the scent. Were going to split up, see which way he came in. And if he was alone." Edward growled.

"Alice, Esme, Rose, head east. Emmett, Jasper, you sweep the north. Bella, Jacob and I will go to the water. If any of you find anything, send one person to come find bella, or myself. Go." he said, trying his very hardest to stay calm, but his topaz eyes were still raging with the fury, and sadness too. Just like mine probably looked.

Everyone got in their groups and raced off. Jacob, Edward and I locked eyes for not even two seconds, before Edward broke the silence. He looked only into my eyes Now when he spoke. "let's go get our little Angel back." I nodded, and Jacob howled in agreement. Edward locked my right hand in his iron grip, and Jacob flanked my left side.

When we came to the cliff edge, it brought back a memory from my human life... the cold black water below me...the clouds swirling out in the harbor... only this time, Edward was with me. We waited for Jacob to phase, and when he came back, I hurled myself off the cliff. I heard Edwards intake of breath when I sliced through the water, and I knew he was imagining me cliff diving while i was human.

He followed not far after me, along with Jacob. Edward shot through the water like a bullet, all fish and other creatures vanished the second I'd pierced the black water. Jacob didn't resurface immediately, and I panicked. I clutched Edward with all my strength. Jacob resurfaced. I let out the breath I'd been holding in. I knew better than to freak out... he was a werewolf, for crying out loud.

We swam faster than the speed of light. Her scent was not traceable in the water, but I was relying on Edward. If she was anywhere within a three -maybe four- mile radius, he would hear her. I was counting on that. Probably more than I should.

We were coming up on jagged rocks that jutted out of the water with spear points. Some were bigger than others, and some were hollowed out. Like caves. Edward Jacob and I split up, each one of us checking one, and moving onto the next.. we were 15 miles out from the shore. I wasn't turning back. She was here somewhere. She had to be. I had to believe we would find her. I thought of how perfectly normal everything had been, not even four hours ago..

Edwards voice broke the reverie in one small corner of my vampire mind. "Bella!" he called, slightly louder than talking voice. He was half a mile to the south east of me, but I could hear him without any problem at all. I shot through the water like a torpedo, hurdling in a straight line to where he was. I resurfaced not haof a minute later. Jacob was swimming our way also, after seeing me launch into the water. He knew the one thing that would make me move that fast. Renesmee.

I looked at Edward expectantly. There was hope on my face. I knew it, but I was too preoccupied to worry about fixing my facial expression. He stared back at me, all of his worry from earlier, ten-fold. The worry creased the perfect marble of his astonishing angel face.

"She's close. I can see her mind. It's blank though; She's unconscious. I can't see where she is.."

I sighed heavily. This was good news, in a way. My baby girl was alive. That was all I needed to know to regain my confidence. All of a sudden, Jacob was soaring through the black ocean, going parallel, to the east.

"Amazing." Edward mumbled. I didn't like being confused. My every instinct screamed to go be with Jacob, to search more. I started swimming when Edward's arm circled my waist, not letting me go.

"Edwa-" I started. He cut me off, placing his hand over my mouth.

"Let Jacob find her. Her pain is driving him to her. She needs him, So he will find her. He needs her." he muttered.

I hissed, the menacing sound ripping through my mouth without my permission. Edward instinctively pulled me closer, and looked into my eyes. The worry was in his eyes, along with curiosity. No doubt, trying to read my mind.

"You said she is in pain" I growled. He hugged me to him, soothingly. His perfect cheek leaned against the top of my head, my mahogany hair. It took everything in me to fight the instinct to go find my baby, my little nudger... but I trusted Edward. I started sobbing tearlessly, not being able to bear the thought of my daughter being gone...

Just then, her heartbeat came into my hearing range. But it was wrong. It wasn't the light thrumming hummingbird heartbeat that matched renesmee. It was slowed, thumping unevenly. It was even slower than Jacobs. I swam faster than a bullet over to them, with Edward right on my heels.


End file.
